good or bad
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: dawn moved to a new school and meets a boy. he is a mean guy in act but is he really. will dawn find out the hard way that love hurts. she feels weird around this so called "bad guy" Ash Ketchum. she meets friends and enemies and tries to be positive always. ish.


Dear diary

Let me be blunt, I don't want to keep this diary but mum says I have to write in it about my feeling and junk. She thinks I'm upset about moving to Kanto from my home in sinnoh, but quite frankly I love it. A fresh new start and I don't have to see my ex-boyfriend Lucas. Anyway introduction. Tomboy, athlete, blue hair, medium high, coordinator, Dawn berlitz, me. Sisters, none. Brothers, none. My mum opened a coffee shop nearby and I am working there for the same money as the other ten workers. The bottom floor of our house is the shop, the second floor is outer main room like the lounge room and the kitchen and the bathroom, while the top floor is where the bedrooms are.

Dawn

DAWNS POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm rang. I rolled over and pressed stop. I got out of bed an went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and got changed. I put on my sand shoes and brushed my hair. I put my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my school bag. I walked downstairs just in time to hear the school bus coming. Buy mum. I yelled running to the curb. The bus stopped and I got in. I went up to the only seat left. It was next to a girl with light brown hair in pigtail at the front. She wore a red bandana and a red top, with black bike shorts. May I sit here. I asked. She nodded. I sat down and put my bag under my feet.

My name is may maple, are you new here. She said extending a hand as the bus took off. Yes. I said. I'm Dawn berlitz. I shook her hand. Well it's nice to meet you Dawn. She smiled. Where did you come from. She asked. The sinnoh region. I nodded. Oh why did you come to Kanto. She asked. My mum thought it was time for a change. I smiled. The bus pulled up at school. Let me show you around. She said. I nodded. Okay. We walked off the bus and may took me inside. We walked to our lockers which turned out to be next to each other.

I pulled my books out of my bag and put them into my locker. I grabbed my schedule and started read it. Can we synchronise schedules. May asked. I nodded and handed mine to her. We have all the same classes. She said a minute later. Hey may, who's you're new friend. A boy with green hair said coming up to her. With him was a brown spiky haired boy and a blonde long haired girl. Guys this is Dawn berlitz. May said. Dawn this is drew. She pointed at the green haired boy. Gary. She pointed at the brown haired boy. And serena. she pointed at the girl. Hi Dawn. Serena smiled.

Hey guys. A boy with ravin hair and ebony eyes walked up to us. May and serena jumped In front of me. Huh. I said. What do you want ash. May glared at him. Geese always the angry one hey may. He smirked. You know exactly why I'm here. For her. He said pointing at me. Me. I said. He nodded. Misty wants her. He turned back to may. You always steel our new friends that have style. And obviously misty will like Dawn. She has a unique style. May said. Ash nodded. What the heck is going on here. I said. Simple your coming with me to see misty. Ash said grabbing my arm. No. May said grabbing my other arm. I pulled both of my arms back. Stop it all of you. I said loudly. May I'll just go with him and do whatever it is then I'll come back okay. I smiled. We'll see. Ash mumbled. I glared at him. At least I didn't have to use force. He said. Oh you wanna try and use force. I put my fists up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I can walk. I said yanking my hand from him. Oooh we've got our selves a fisty one. He said. Shut up. I mumbled. Oh is the little Tom boy mad. He said facing me chuckling. I glared at him. He almost looked scared. Someone looks scared. She said.

ASHS POV

Oh is the little Tom boy mad. I chuckled facing her. This was the first time I looked at her and she looked really pretty. I think I have a crush. I thought. She glared at me. It almost looked scary. Someone looks scared. She said. Shut it. I mumbled. Let's go. I said grabbing her arm again. She yanked it back from me.

Ooh a fisty one, I love it. I heard misty say. I stood back. Hi Dawn I'm misty. She said walking up to us. How do you know my name. Dawn said. I have my ways. So Dawn I saw you on the school bus, and I like your style. It is unique and different and very practical. Misty said. Uh thanks. Dawn said slowly. So you wanna join us. Misty said. Join what. Dawn asked. Me and misty chuckled. The popular group duh. Misty smirked. Oh. Dawn mumbled. So that's a yes. I'll introduce you to all the girls and all the cute guys at this school. Misty smiled. Um no thanks. Dawn said. What. We both said. Uh I said no thanks. Dawn repeated. No one turns down popularity. Misty said. She put her arm around Dawn. Picture it this way. A beautiful popular girl with every boy drooling over her. A cheerleader, and a great athlete. Now picture that girl is you. She smiled. Dawn stepped away from misty. I said no thanks. She walked off. Me and misty were shocked. Ash go get her. Misty said through gritted teeth. She sounded furious. I ran off in Dawns direction.

I found her back at her locker with may and the others. I walked up to her. Misty wants you. I said grabbing her arm. She pulled it back. Tell her to come to me herself then. She answered. Uh Dawn what happened when you spoke to misty. May asked. That's classified. I said. She asked me to join the group but I declined. Dawn said. I said that is classified now come with me. I said grabbing her arm more firmly. And I said tell her to come to me herself. She should learn to walk instead of sending her little lackey everywhere. She said glaring at me. I tightened my grip on her hand. She winced in pain. I didn't let go. May smacked my arm. Leave her the hell alone jerk. She said shoving me away from Dawn. Stay out of this maple. I said shoving her back onto the ground.

Okay that's it. Dawn said walking up to me. She shoved me into a nearby locker. Nobody hurts my friends. He glared at me. Are you okay. She walked over to may bending down. May nodded. I went towards Dawn but gary and drew stepped In front of me. Okay you're done here. Drew said turning me around. You guys should stay out of this, this is between me and her. I said. No you should stay out of this, this is between me and misty. Dawn said standing and walking towards me. So just go away. She frowned at me. I turned and walked away.

AFER SCHOOL DAWNS POV

I walked home and went upstairs and into my bed room. I put my stuff down and grabbed my phone. I walked to the bottom floor and started working. I was a waitress. The bell chimed meaning someone had come in. It was misty, ash and two girls who I recognised as Jessie and jezebel. Oh great. I mumbled. I walked over to them with four menus. When you have decided what you want let me know. I said. Ash stared at me. I turned and walked away.

Oh waitress. Misty called five minutes later. I walked over to them. I've decided what I want. She said. What is it. I nodded. You to join the popular group. Especially now that we know you have a job. You're so much more advanced then the other girls at our school. She continued. I'm sorry but we don't have that dish and we never will. I said. She frowned. The bell chimed meaning someone entered. I looked over and saw May, drew gary and serena.

I left misty's table. I went back to the crash register and grabbed 4 menus. I walked over to them. Hey guys. I said handing them the menus. You know misty and their gang are here. May said. I nodded. Also ash keeps staring at you. She continued. I nodded. I know. I said looking at them. Ash looked down when he saw me turn around. Dawn. My friend lisa said walking up to me. Yeah. I said. You sit down with your friends. I'll cover you. She smiled. You sure. I asked. She nodded. So introduce me. She smiled. Right guys this is lisa. Lisa this is may gary drew and serena. I said sitting down. Nice to meet you. Lisa nodded. Oh Dawn. Misty called. I started to stand up. I'll cover you, member. Lisa said walking towards misty. Dawn is on a break with some friends. How may I help you. I heard her say.

ASH'S POV  
A new waitress walked over to the table. I looked around her and saw Dawn sitting with her friends. And what do you want young man. The new waitress asked. I realised everyone else had ordered. Um a white coffee. I said. Oh okay. She said writing it down. She ran over to Dawn and whispered something to her. (Dawn the boy asked for a coffee and you know I can't make coffee's please help). Dawn nodded and stood up. Sorry guys I have to get back to work. she said. Dawn and the other girl walked to the counter again. Dawn returned a minute later with four cups. She put them in front of us. Is it poison. Misty said. Depends did you make it. Dawn retorted. Ooooh Jezebel said. Misty glared at her. I don't believe you. Misty said. Get me a new one. She waved her hand. Yep. It's not like she has the power to ban us from our favourite coffee shop. I said. You know what. The owners daughter normally does have that power. She said. So you are banned. She said. Let's go. Misty said standing up. No they can stay. It's you who's banned. Dawn said. Well you and ash. She said. Misty looked angry. Don't worry about her babe. I said standing and putting my arm around her. Dawn waved. Me and misty walked off, with Jessie but Jezebel stayed. Jezebel. Misty said. Right. Jezebel said standing and following us. Dawn turned and walked off.

DAWNS POV

I walked back over to mays table. Hey Dawn we are gonna go to the beach on Friday. Wanna come. She said. Sure. I nodded. I'll pick u all up. Gary said. Dawn I need your address. He said. I nodded and wrote it on a piece of paper. Also these are all out phone numbers may said grabbing her phone. Hold on. I said grabbing my phone. I gave them all my number and took their numbers.

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL DAWNS POV

I put my rashi and board shorts over my bikini. I put my brush and spare clothes in my bag along with my shoes. I grabbed my surf board. Beep! Beep! I Heard outside. I headed outside with my stuff. I put my board in the trunk and got in the back. You surf. Drew asked. I nodded. There was another board in the back. Who's was it. I asked. Everyone flinched. Is that still in there. Gary asked. I nodded. Who's is it. I asked. Ash's. May said. Wait you guys were friends. I asked. Yeah before he hooked up with misty. He became her follower and was really mean to us. Serena sighed. I nodded. We should give it to him next time we see him. May said. Let him know that our friendship is really over. I guess we kept it as a way of saying to ourselves that we haven't given up on him. But now... Drew trailed off. I nodded. We got to the beach in no time.

We walked down to the sand. I put my bag and board on the sand. We bought ash's board just incase. Come on. May yelled pulling off her board shorts and rashi. Serena did the same and ran after her. The guys took of their shirts while I copied the girls. We ran into the water and splashed around for an hour. We should go. May said. Why. Drew asked. She pointed out misty and her followers including ash. Why. I said. Didn't you see them. May asked. No I did but I don't care. You can return the board to ash let him know the friendship is over then you don't have to go near them. And you know what I honestly don't care about him. But you guys do and I bet that once you say you give up on him he'll feel bad and want to be your friend again. I said. They all nodded. We got out of the water and walked to our spot.

ASH'S POV

I saw Dawn and her friends walk out of the water. Great. I mumbled. They walked over to us. Gary and Dawn both had surf boards in their arms. Hey ash. You can have your board back we've given up on the hope that you might come back. Gary said dropping the board at my feet. I was shocked. Y-you kept this all this time. I said. May nodded. But we're done. she said. They walked off. I felt upset. Like I just lost them for real. Why would ash even care. Misty yelled to them. Dawn turned her head around and looked at me. They went back into the water and Dawn paddled out on her board. Let's go into the water near them to annoy them. Misty smirked going into the water, I followed her with my board.

I watched Dawn go for a massive wave that could easily flatten her. No Dawn not that wave. May yelled. That thing will knock you out. She called. It's fine. Dawn smiled. I watched with wide eyes as she got up on the wave and rode to the top. She did a jump grabbed her board holding it to her stomach then doing a triple flip. She landed on her board with ease. Wow. I said. She really can surf. I mumbled. Ash why are you looking at her. Misty said. I was looking at her hoping she would fall. I lied. Dawn must have heard me cause she shook her head. I felt bad. Ash go show her up for me. Misty said. More she demanded and I was sick of it. You know what, no. I said. What did you say. Said stepping closer to me. I'm sick of getting pushed around. My own best friends have given up on me. I'm breaking up with you and... I just hope my friends will take me back. I shouted at her.

DAWN'S POV

My own friends have given up on me. I heard ash shout to misty. I couldn't make out the rest of what he said. He rode his board over to us. Guys can we talk. He said. May nodded and they all got out of the water. I followed. I sat on my towel and put my board down next to me. Um. I am so sorry for how I acted while I was with misty. I broke up with her. When you guys gave me my board I realised that I, I really missed you guys. I knew you kept the board and I felt good that you still believed in me but when you threw it at my feet. I knew you'd given up on me and... He looked really sad. I looked down at my board. Ash. Gary said wrapping his arm around him. We forgive you. May said. Drew and serena nodded. I looked away again. Dawn. Ash said. I kept my head down. Sorry, I just can't forgive someone so easily, who is so rude to people who he still calls his friends. I mumbled. Dawn don't be so hard on him you are the one that said that he would probably come back when we gave him the board. May said.

ASH'S POV

Dawn don't be so hard on him you are the one that said that he would probably come back when we gave him the board. May said. I looked up at her. I also said that I frankly didn't care about him but you guys did. And I care about my friends unlike some people here, I would never betray them. She said. I looked down again. I won't try my hardest to avoid him but I also won't pretend that everything is cool between us. I will still hang out with you guys even if he is there but we're not friends. She said looking at me. My heart sank. I guess maybe I did care about her. Ash. May said. I nodded. That's fine. I don't deserve full forgiveness especially from Dawn. I treated her the worst out of all of you. I said. She looked up. Let's go back in the water. Serena suggested. Everyone nodded. You know I would love to see who's the better surfer between ash and Dawn. Drew winked at me. Just try to get close to her. He whispered. We ran down to the water me and Dawn carrying our boards.

I rode out and got on my board. Man it's been a while. I mumbled. I rode to the top and did a nose dive to the bottom then rode to the top again. I did a flip then fell. Everything went black as I heard my name being shouted.

I awoke laying on the sand. May, drew, gary and serena sitting around me. W-what happened. I said sitting up. You fell off your board and blacked out. May said. H-how am I still alive then. I said. Our strongest swimmer swam out and grabbed you and bought you back to the land. Then gave you CPR. Serena said giggling at the end. W-who. I said already half knowing the answer. Dawn. Serena giggled again. Oh crap. what is she gonna think of me now. I thought. Where is she. I mumbled. She ran off back into the water. May said. I looked at the water. Dawn appeared from it. She came over to us. She put my board down at my feet. You dropped this. She said. Walking off back to the water. Wait Dawn. I called. She turned. Thank you. I said. She nodded and turned again. Oh so that's the main reason you broke up with misty. May smirked. W-what do you mean. I said knowing exactly what she meant. You like Dawn. She smirked. I looked away. Ha. I knew it. She laughed. Yeah well it is just stupid anyway. The girl hates me. I said. If she really hated you would she have brought you back to us, saved you, given you CPR, and find your board. Gary reasoned. You just have let her see the real you. Your a sweat boy. May said. I don't think anything can erase what I have already done. I mumbled. You don't have to erase it you just have to show her that you changed. Serena smiled. I thought about it and they were right.

ASH'S POV

I woke up and remember everything from yesterday. I touched my lips and blushed. I got out of bed and went to get changed I wore a black shirt and some blue jeans. I left my hat in my room and walked downstairs with my bag. I walked outside and thought all about the events of yesterday. I started to walk to school. I got there in five minutes and walked into the gates.

I walked to my locker which was next to dawns. She was there two grabbing her things. Hey. I mumbled. Hey. She said back. Look Dawn I'm really sorry I want you to know I have changed. I said facing her. She nodded. Look what I said yesterday may have been a bit harsh. I may not have fully forgiven you but it was mean to say we aren't friends. So I'm sorry. She apologised. You're not the one who needs to apologise. I said. I was rude and I deserve the cold shoulder. What you said was all true. I said. I didn't say it wasn't true. She said. I was shocked I thought we were friends now. She started to laugh. You should've seen your face. She laughed. Oh ha ha. I said laughing two. So are you friends yet. May peeped her head round the corner. Dawn nodded. I knew it. She half yelled. Dawn laughed. Hey Dawn I just realised we don't know much of anything about you. May said coming closer. Everyone has a pree period including ash now if you wanna introduce yourself. She wiggled her shoulders sure. Dawn laughed. We can go outside. May moved to the side and the other three were behind her. Dawn and me laughed. Let's go. Dawn said.

DAWN'S POV

We sat under a tree in the garden. So any family. May asked. Um just me and my mum. I said. When do you go to work. Ash asked. Everyday after school except Friday's. I answered. Contests or gyms. Ash asked. Contests mainly but i got all the badges in sinnoh. I said. Starter pokemon. Serena said. Piplup who is now empoleon. I said. Favourite pokemon. Gary said. Don't tell my empoleon but luxray. I answered. Uh favourite song. Drew asked. Wake me up. I said. You know that is ash's favourite song. May said winking. What are you implying here may. I raised an eyebrow. Don't worry l she said. Uh single or taken. May asked winking at ash but I didn't notice. Uh recent ex. I said. Ooooh. Dish. She said moving closer. Uh his name was Lucas and he was nice until he started to drift away from everyone. He pushed me away so much that I got sick of it and dumped him. I said shrugging. Wow. May said. So what I'm hearing is you need a boyfriend. She continued. Please like anyone here would like me. I said.

ASH'S POV

I was about to say something when a voice appeared out of no where. That's where your wrong Dawn. The voice came from behind the tree we were sitting under. Paul stepped out of the shadows. If you want a boyfriend so bad just go out with me. He smirked. Um no thanks. She said. I smiled. Why not. Do you like someone else. He stepped closer. Dawn blushed. Oh so there is someone else. He said coming even closer. Dawn shuffled back. He smirked and came closer. She came back more till she bumped into me. Sorry. She mumbled. But he creeps me out. She whispered. I nodded. Okay time for you to go. I said standing up and pushing Paul away. Hmmm trying to be a hero after you made such a bad first impression. And the second and third and fourth. He smirked. I frowned and pushed him harder. Ha. Trying to show off your strength for your crush. He mumbled to me. Shut it. I said. What did he say. Asked Dawn. Don't worry. I smiled. Paul walked off. See you sweetheart. He said. Thanks ash. Dawn smiled. I smiled back.

Hey ash. Misty said coming up to us. Go away misty. I said leaning back. I just wanted to tell you that prom is soon and if you take me then I'll forgive you and let you back in the group. I looked at Dawn. Sure. I said. Really. Said misty. Of course not. I smiled. She fumed. This is all your fault. Everything changed as soon as you got to this school ash started acting different. She fumed at Dawn. She reached forward to hit her. Cause Dawn was already pretty close to me I easily reached forward and grabbed mistys hand. It wasn't dawns fault. I was just sick of getting pushed around anymore. I let go of her hand and she fell to the ground. Goodbye misty. I said waving.

DAWN'S POV

Goodbye misty. He said waving. wow he really has changed back into him. Good cause now I don't hate myself for liking him. I thought. Oh my god. I just realised misty said that prom was this weekend. May jumped up and down squealing. She ran to a nearby window where there was a bunch of fliers. She grabbed one and ran back to us reading the flier aloud. So may wanna go with me. Drew asked. May squealed. Yes. She jumped into dress arms and kissed him. Serena you. Gary said. Why not. Serena smiled. Hugging him. I started to feel really awkward.

So ash is there something you want to say to... May started but I elbowed her in the stomach. Ow what was that for. She said. Oh you know exactly what it was for. I mumbled to her. She smirked. Is it really that bad to try and set you two up. She mumbled to me. Yes it is. I said louder than I meant to. Yes what is. Ash asked. Oh nothing. I said. Come on. May mumbled. No. I said sternly. What are you two talking about. Ash asked suspiciously. Nothing. I said. So shall we get going to gym. I said trying to change the subject. They nodded and we got up and went to our lockers.

I grabbed my gym bag and me, may and serena went to the girls bathroom to change. Hey Dawn. Are you upset that ash didn't ask you to prom. May stated as if it were casual. What. I said. I-I don't like him like that. I stuttered. But you do see him as a friend now right. She said. I nodded. We came out to find the guys waiting already changed. Geese girls take so long to get dressed. Gary chuckled. Ash and drew laughed. I was ready five minutes ago but these two had to fix their hair. I said pointing at may and Serena. They nodded. What a girls got to look good. May said. I rolled my eyes. Yes your hair has to look good so you can run around and do sports getting messy hair and sweaty. I said. The guys chuckled. We all walked over to gym.

ITS TIME FOR DODGE BALL! The coach yelled blowing the whistle afterward. He split us into two groups and the game started. Me, ash and may were on team A, Serena, gary and drew were on team B. Misty was on team B with her remaining followers. Soon it was only me, ash and may on team A, and gary, drew, serena and misty on team B. It went down to me and ash vs. Gary and misty. I've got Dawn. Misty yelled. She tossed two balls that I easily jumped over. Gary hit ash on the arm. I hit Gary on the leg. You and me. Misty yelled. I threw a dodge ball while she was talking and it hit her in the stomach. Team A wins. Coach yelled. We cheered.

FRIDAY DAWNS HOUSE!

I was lying in my room playing my phone when my mum ran into the room. Dawn we are swamped I need you to work. She said. I got up and went downstairs. I waited behind the register. The bell went meaning someone walked in. I looked up and saw misty, Jessie, Jezebel and ... Ash. Ash had his arm around misty. They sat down. I grabbed four menus and walked over to their table. I slapped the menus down in front of ash really hard. D-Dawn I-I d-didn't think y-you would be w-working today. He stuttered. Whatever faker. I grumbled. Whenever you are ready. I walked off.

ASH'S POV

D-Dawn I-I d-didn't think y-you would be w-working today. I stuttered. Whatever faker. She grumbled. Whenever you are ready. She walked off. Wait I can explain. I said following her to the counter. She stopped dead and turned around. I knew I shouldn't have forgiven you, your nothing but a troublemaker. You pretended to be our friend when in reality you were still going out with misty. You were probably just trying to dig up dirt on us. She said glaring at me her eyes filled with hate and were a bit watery. Wait. I said. Just get lost. She yelled. Walking off. I can't believe she thought that you were her friend. Misty said as I sat down. I looked at Dawn. She really was a fun girl I liked hanging out with them. And I like Dawn a lot. I thought. Uh this is a big misunderstanding. I thought.

MODAY at school. Free period ash's POV

We were sitting under the tree from yesterday Dawn glaring at me the hole time. I can't believe she hasn't told anyone yet. I thought. You two have been really quiet today, did something happen. May asked. Dawn stayed quiet still glaring at me. Also Dawn has been glaring at ash a lot. Drew put in. Dawn looked away. Guys please tell us if something happened. Serena said. Fine you wanna know what happened. Dawn said standing up. Oh no. I thought. This faker has been dating misty this hole time, and only pretending to be our friend. Dawn said glaring at me. WHAT! May yelled as she shot up. That is why he wanted to know when I worked. Dawn mumbled. So he could try to sneak in and out without me knowing but I had to fill in cause lisa was sick. She yelled again. I went quiet. Ash Is this true. Serena said. Its not what you think. I said. And you had the nerve to still show up here today. Gary yelled at me. I looked down. Dawn shook her head and started to walk off. I-I'm sorry. I mumbled.

I ran of as fast as I could. I ran to the library and just sat there till the end of the day. When the bell rang I ran out of the library and went home. I stayed home until 4:30. My mum decided I should go to the beach to get some fresh air. I got in the car and drove to the beach.

When I got there I grabbed my board and went out in the water. When I got on a big wave I saw Dawn surfing two. I paddled over to her. Hey Dawn. I waved. She jumped off her board. What do you want. she said sitting on the board. I am so sorry. Misty forced me to be her boyfriend again. I said. She stole my eevee. She said if I told anyone or tried to take it back that she would hurt it badly. I almost cried at the last part. Dawn looked like she didn't believe me. Yeah right. She said. Dawn believe me please. Y-your the one I wanted to take to prom. I mumbled. Okay now I know it is a lie. She said paddling away. Dawn. I'm serious I really like you. I mumbled slowly. She looked at me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I don't believe you one bit after how you betrayed us. She said still looking at me. I leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked eyes wide open.

DAWNS POV

he leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked with my eyes wide open. He leaned back. I stared at him. Do you believe me now. He said. I nodded slowly. He smirked and kissed me again. I did nothing. He leaned back and hugged me. I need you to keep this quiet if misty finds out. He chocked out. She won't don't worry. I said. Ash left beach. I stayed for a bit thinking about what just happened. I left the beach and went to mistys house.

I knocked on the door. Misty opened it. What do you want. She said. Give me ash's eevee now or else. I said. How do you know about that. She said. I have my ways. I said. Pokemon battle for it. If I win I can pick anyone of your pokemon to keep. If you win you get the eevee. She said. I smirked. Sure. 1 on 1. I smiled. She nodded. She threw out a pokeball. A starmie appeared. I threw a pokeball and out came my raichu. I won with ease. Now give me eevee. I smiled. She threw a pokeball at me. I caught it.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL FREE PERIOD DAWNS POV

We were walking to the tree. Hey guys I just have to do something. If you want you can come. I smiled. They nodded. I walked over to ash and misty and they followed. Hey ash I have a surprise for you. I said. What are we doing here. May asked. Clearly misty hasn't told you what happened yesterday after you left the beach. I said to ash. Misty tensed up and grabbed ash's arm. I threw the pokeball in the air and out came ash's eevee. Eevee. Ash yelled as it jumped into his arms. He threw misty onto the ground. I handed him the pokeball. He returned eevee, then hugged me. Thank you Dawn. he whispered. Misty stormed off. What just happened. Drew asked. Ash went back to misty cause misty stole his eevee and said she would hurt it if he told anyone or tried to stop it. I said. Then how did you know. May said. Ash told me at the beach yesterday. I said. At first she didn't believe me. Ash said. How did you get her to believe you. Gary said. Rather not say. I said covering ash's mouth as he was about to answer. Ash rolled his eyes.

END OF THE DAY ASH'S POV

The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Drew, may gary, and serena left. So Dawn wanna go to prom with me. I said smirking. She rolled her eyes. You know the answer to that. She said hugging me. I pushed her back and and kissed her. For the first time she kissed back. So when are we gonna tell the others. She whispered as we separated. I shrugged my shoulders. Wait till prom. She smirked. I nodded. I put my arm around her. Thanks for finding my eevee. How did you do it. I said sitting down. Your lucky I have a day off work cause the fill in on Friday. She laughed sitting down two. Um I battled misty for it. She said. And what if you had lost. I asked. She would have been able to take one of my pokemon. She said. Oh Dawn. If I had know I would have... I started but she cut me off. No it's fine. I knew she liked water types so I took my raichu and won in five minutes flat without her landing an attack. She said. This is who you should thank. She said throwing a pokeball in the air. Rai-rai. Said the raichu. I called out eevee. She jumped into dawns arms as if to thank her. Hey what are you gonna evolve eevee into. She asked. Eevee seemed to like sylveon. I said. Ewi. Eevee said. But I have no clue how to evolve and eevee into a sylveon. I continued. Oh. Dawn reached into her bag. She pulled out a small berry like object. Teach charm to eevee using this. She said. Why. I asked. Just trust me. She said. I took the object and used it to teache eevee charm. When it was done eevee started to glow. When it disappeared there was a sylveon standing in its place. Syl. Sylveon said. Awesome thanks Dawn. I said kissing her. How did you know that. I asked. I have the eevelutions. She said. I nodded. We should go. You can come to the cafe. She said. I nodded and we walked to her house.

Dawn your not working for today. Lisa said. Dawn nodded. Today I'm here as a customer. She said. Wait isn't this the boy who betrayed you. Lisa asked. Dawn covered her mouth. I forgot to tell you. She explained everything to lisa. Oh okay. She said. More customers walked in. Oh my god we are swamped. Lisa said running off. Oh no. Dawn mumbled. What's wrong Dawn. I asked. Dawn started counting down 3, 2, 1. As soon as she was done her mum ran up to her. dawn. She whined. Dawn stood up. Sorry ash I have to work. She said. I nodded. I'll wait for you. I said. Hold on. Her mum said. Who is this. She pointed at me. Uh mum this is ash ketchum he is sort of kind of my ... Boyfriend. She whispered boyfriend. WHAT. her mum screeched. How could you not tell me. Hello young man it is very nice to meet you. She said shaking my hand rapidly. Uh hi. I said. Dawn face palmed. Uh swamped store. Here owner shaking a boys hand. Dawn said. Right. Her mum yelled let's get to work. Okay. Dawn walked off. She returned with a menu and handed it to me. You know this is the first time I have handed you a menu while not hating you. She said. Ha. Ha. Ha. I said. She walked off.

Twenty minutes later Dawn came over and sat down. Sorry about that. She said. It's fine. I smiled. No it isn't a very good first date. She sighed. It's okay. I smiled at her. Wow you really are different from the first impression. She said.

DAWNS POV

Wow you are really different from the first impression. I said. Ha you thought I really changed. He said standing up. What a loser. He laughed. What. I said. You actually believed the eevee story. What a loser. He laughed. W-what do you mean. I chocked out. Is the little baby gonna cry. He said laughing. Why are you doing this. I said. Don't you remember the first day of school. That is the real me. He said grabbing my chin and tilting my eyes to meet his staring at me closely. I closed my eyes tears leaking down my face lightly. Ha. He said stepping back and letting go of my chin. You jerk. I said standing up and running up stairs. I sat on my bed and cried. I opened my text messages and started to type forgetting ash was part of the chat.

Dawn-NEVER EVER TRUST ASH AGAIN! HE IS A MASSIVE JERK HE JUST SHOWED HIS TRUE SELF ON O-OUR DATE. HE WAS BACK TO HIS OLD SELF!

May-wait you two were on a date

Dawn-we were boyfriend and girlfriend but that is not the important part

May-Dawn I am so sorry

I left the chat and cried again. I can't believe I trusted him. I mumbled.

THE NEXT DAY DAWNS POV

I walked into the school super bummed out. I opened my locker and grabbed my english book. I turned to see ash in front of me. Hey Dawn. He said with a smile. I started to cry. Get lost. I cried. You massive jerk. He smirked. He grabbed my hands and pressed me against the locker. Get off me. I squirmed but got nowhere. He smirked again. Hey Dawn. I heard may say. Hey. She yelled running up to us pushing ash off me. Thanks may. I said still crying. Misty walked up to us. Hey babe look at the cry baby. Ash said putting his arm around her. May glared at ash. I leaned on my locker. Ash and misty walked off laughing.

THE NEXT DAY DAWNS POV

My alarm rang and I got up. I was done crying over ash. I got changed and went to the bottom floor and walked out the door. I walked to school ignoring the bus.

I walked through the doors and over to my locker. I put my books in the locker and grabbed my gym bag. I turned and saw ash in front of me again. I didn't cry though. What. I said coldly. He reached for my arms but I dodged. I pushed him against the locker face first. Listen to me. If you come anywhere near me ever again you'll regret it. I growled. So stay the hell away. I said letting go of him. He stood normally and smirked. He reached for my hands this time succeeding. He pushed me into the locker again. I won't leave till the cry baby cries. He growled. I kicked him in the shin. I'm done crying over jerks like you. I said looking into his eyes. They were blue. He hobbled off. I thought he had ebony eyes. I thought.

Hey Dawn. May said coming up to me. Did ash bother you. She continued. I nodded. I shoved him into the locker and kicked him in the shin. I said. And when I looked into his eyes they were lifeless and blue. I said. BLUE! May yelled. I nodded. That means a pokemon has used hypnosins on him. She said. I was shocked. I ran off.

When I found ash I called out my raichu. Raichu wake up slap. I yelled. Raichu slapped ash in the face. He fell to the ground. I looked closely and his eyes slowly turned to black then brown then ebony. I smiled. Your back. I said hugging him. W-what happened. He said slowly sitting up. I glared at misty. She looked scared. I got up then I grabbed her arm. Misty used hypnosis on you to get you to be mean again. I mumbled to him. He glared at her. He shot up and slapped misty in the face. First you force me to do stuff then you mess with my brain. How dare you. He yelled.

ASHS POV

I glared at misty. I shot up and slapped misty in the face. First you force me to do stuff then you mess with my brain. How dare you. I yelled. She looked terrified. I never want to see you again. I hope you get expelled from this school for this. I said. Oh she will. I turned to see the principal. Misty water flower. You are hereby expelled from this school. She said. Misty ran off. Thank you Dawn. I said hugging her. Even though you had to slap me. I said pulling away. Sorry. She mumbled. It's okay. I laughed. She giggled. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. So you weren't kidding Dawn when you said you went out. May chuckled walking up to us. I laughed. So what exactly happened. I asked. You kept calling me a loser and said that you never liked me. Dawn mumbled. That's not true Dawn. I love you. I said kissing her again. We separated. So ash you know prom is tonight. May said. Hint hint. She continued. Oh right. I said. So Dawn. I started nervously, worried she would say no. Yes. She giggled. You don't have to continue I know you and how embarrassed you get. She laughed. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. So see you tonight at your place. I said. She nodded. Oh Dawn I have to take you shopping today after school. May squealed. I shook my head. Yes. She said sternly. I rolled my eyes.


End file.
